Wrong Spirit
by Kushina-korra95
Summary: Kushina and Korra has been twist spirit and they have to find a way to get back to their own world
1. Changing spirit

**Finally the exam is over! Here it is! I can't believe I made another of my own story! I love my sue name 'Kushina_korra' so I thought "Hey, why just I made about them both instead? Twisting them are even more fun!" I saw on Tumblr that Korra went to the spirit world and all of the sudden this story came to my mind. I'm so happy that this idea made me even more want to keep typing and let my arm cramp. XD Anyway enjoy the story! (Muah!)**

Wrong Spirit by Kushina_korra95

[CHAPTER 1]

Kushina POV

I was on a mission to take back the scroll that been steal by Anbu rain village. The scroll posset a jutsu that will change someone spirit to another world. The jutsu is too dangerous and if it fall to the wrong hand, the world is in danger. With the help of Minato, I'm sure we'll get the scroll back in one piece.

"Hold on tight!"

"Got it!"

Minato use his raikin jutsu to catch up the enemies. I quickly swing some bomb kunai to slow the enemies down.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" In a flash, rasengan was ready to blow the enemies down.

Korra POV

UGH! Oh how I hate this 'patient' thing while train with Tenzin. Hey! I'm the avatar and I already can master all four elements. Why should I still have to train with him? This training make me sick. But that's not my main problem. I had this wired dream in the last few days and I need to meditate to concentrate and ask about the spirit that had told me in my dream.

_*Flashback* (In spirit world)_

"_Hi Avatar Korra. I need to tell you somethin-"_

"_Ahh! Why I'm in the spirit world? And who are you mister?"_

"_My name is Kue-kue. There's something I need to tell you."_

"_What?"_

"_In a few days, you will face the most uncommon situations you ever been. So be prepared."_

"_What kind of dangers? New evil villains who want to control the world?"_

"_I don't know. Just be prepared."_

"_Hey wait!"_

_I woke up._

_*end of flashback*_

What has the spirit talking about? This dream kept me questioning but I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Mako. I don't want anyone to be in danger. I have to do this alone. I need to solve this as soon as possible.

Kushina POV

The explosion was awesome even I have to find some place to avoid the explosion. Suddenly, out of the blue, someone grab me. I don't have the chance to see the person who grab me before he fainted me. Overheard the enemies' conversation before I pass out.

"Let's try this jutsu on her instead. She might be useful."

"Yeah. Use on Konoha person shouldn't be that bad right?"

I have a bad feeling about this. If I alert that time this never happen. I guess I'll just have to accept what will happen to me then.

Korra POV

*In spirit world*

I need to find that spiri- Kue-kue and ask what is he or she was talking about. As I go further, suddenly an angry spirit came out from nowhere attack me. Guess I have to deal with this spirit first then find Kue-kue later. The spirit is too fast but I manage to doge the attack.

Time to pay back. I swung my water bending and froze the spirit. The spirit manage to doge my attack and catch my feet before throw me into the air. I quickly airbend but the spirit way ahead of me and smack me down. I was unconscious as the spirit grab me. The spirit hold me so tight that I can't move a muscle. The last thing I know is the spirit do something wired to me before I collapsed.

SWARPING SPIRIT TIME!

I woke and saw a guy with a red scarf around his neck.

"I'm glad you awake. What are you doing here? I was so worried when you didn't show up in dinner just now so I went out looking and found you here."

I looked at him and touch my cloth.

"Wait... Where am I? What am I wearing? What is this village?"

"Are you ok? It's like you never came to this place before."

"Where's are the enemies? Where is the scroll?" I look at him and quickly jump back. "You work with the enemies? Where am I? Where is him? Tell me!"

"Woah woah relax Korra. I haven't-"

"Who's Korra? Your back up ninja? Don't mess with me you meanie pervert guy!"

I quickly use bunshin no jutsu but nothing happen.

"What happen to me? What did you do to me?! TELL ME!"

"I don't even had the chance to touch you! You are Korra! And who is 'him'?"

As I step backward, want to escape from the place, especially from that pervert guy, I saw my reflection in the water around me. Wait, that's not me, who is it? Why I felt it's me but it's not me?

I'm trembling.

"You alright?"

"Where am I?" Holding my head to reduce the pain.

"You won't need to worry about that. I manage to take the scroll and save you from the enemies. Did they do something to you?"

Ok that's wired. What is this yellow hair guy is talking about? Enemies, scroll, what is he talking about?! And most of all, I don't even know him!

Adjusting myself standing up, I realise that I'm wearing some sort of 100 years century clothing. What am I wearing? And...wait! This is not Air Temple Island. Where am I? How can I be here?

"Kushina?"

Now he's calling m- He's calling me what? I grab him and ask impatiently. "Where am I?! Who the hell are you?!"

"Woah calm down. The enemies might hear us."

"I don't care about that! Just tell me WHERE THE HELL AM I RIGHT NOW?!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, some-sort-of-sharp-knife-thing are coming towards us. He carry me before I could even stop him. Thanks to him we both manage to escape that deadly throwing knife forest. After a safe landing, I punch him in the face.

"That wasn't so nice to treat me like that!"

"Ouch! Calm down. What's wrong with you? I tried to save you and now you said I wasn't being nice to you by carrying you?"

He's right. He did save me. But only someone can carry me like that, not him.

"Thank you, and hey! You didn't answer my question yet. Where am I right now and who the hell are you?"

Looking at me with a confused face, he said "Now we're at the land of rain and I'm your boyfriend. Is that you want to know?"

Wait, boyfriend? Is he crazy? I don't even know him at all! I quickly looking myself near a pond and saw that I'm not me anymore... I'm another person. With a very long red hair women.

My whole body was shaking.

Kushina & Korra POV

{Both scream}

"WHO AM I?! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

And we both faint, again.

**Finally, chapter 1 is done! I have to think two person at the same time make me even difficult to write it. It's really fun actually to twist two different person and their attitude making me even crazier to write more about them both! I LOVE these both characters so much n that's why I made them my own sue name. ~You gotta deal with it dattenbane! ~ XD**

**P/s:**

**Spirits name 'Kue-kue' is made up by my own thoughts. I don't have better name for it so just what my thinking give me, I'll just accept it.**

**I don't have any good name for the forest so just give random thoughts. LOL**


	2. Confused spirit

**Before you start reading C.2, read this changing first. Now Kushina is in Korra's body and Korra is in Kushina's body. So I'll type like this:**

**Kushina (in Korra body) POV**

**Korra (in Kushina body) POV**

**Just to make less confuse to the readers and easily understand the situation. Now you can continue what you doing just now... XD Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

Kushina (in Korra body) POV

I saw myself lying on a bed in a room. Adjusting myself sitting and stay calm, a young cubby boy come in.

"Feeling much better? Mako said that you been acting wired when he found you."

"Uhh…" reduce my pain. "I'm fine, where am I right now?"

Looking at me weirdly, "Uhh, you in your room, hello."

Before we both can continue our conversation, the scarf guy came in.

"Any positive result?"

"No. Looks like Korra really been brainwash by some sort of brainwash-spirit."

I'm confused what these boys saying. Brainwash? And who is this 'Korra' anyway? All of this make me confused. I stand up and find a mirror to look at myself.

I was froze when I know the truth.

I saw myself tie 3 ponytail hairstyle, 2 at the front, and one on the back. The skin is a bit tan and the body is so muscle.

The boys looking at me, confused.

"You ok, Korra?"

And that's not my name, not my SOUL name.

Korra (in Kushina body) POV

I woke up and saw everything in the room was white. I realise that I was in the hospital. I stand up just want to looking myself in the mirror to see if it was just dream.

It is not a dream.

The mirror reflect me with a medium high girl, have a very long red hair until almost pass the feet. The skin was a bit bright than my usual self, and I look a bit slimmer than I used to be.

Questioning myself "Who am I? Why I'm in this body? How do I get here?" I need to get out from here. I need to find Tenzin and ask about this.

Just before I want to open the door, the yellow haired guy again came in, holding a lunch box and a bottle of water.

"Feeling much better? You were faint again just befor-"

"Who am I?"

"Excuse me?"

"What am I?"

"You not feeling well? Let's get back you to bed."

He was kind though. Much better than that jerk. As he brought me back to bed, he was so shock when I ask his name. Yeah, I really don't know him so much even his name.

"So they did something to you?" He said in whispering voice.

"What?" I wondering.

"Ahh, nothing… So, you hungry? I brought you some lunch," trying to change the subject.

"Uhh… yeah, why not?"

We both feel awkward while I'm eating my lunch.

"So…. You don't really remember me?"

"What? I don't know you at all."

"Guess we just have to restart our icebreaker again. I'm Minato."

"I'm K-"

"Your Kushina, I know that."

What? That not my name. Not my SPIRIT name.

Kushina (in Korra body) POV

"Uhh… Who are you both anyway? I'm so confused right now and I need to get back to my village right away. Haha…." I feel so awkward but I need to get back before Minato start to be too worried about me.

The cubby guy was so shock when I ask their name. Really? I don't even barely know them both.

"What?! You don't remembered us fabulous bending brothers? It's me, Bolin and my brother, Mako. You don't even know our name anymore?"

"Bo, she's been brainwash. And what are you talking about, Korra? Village? Are you talking about your home town? You want to go back?"

I'm so confused. Holding my head and sitting like a depress person make me even more crazy. Mako came near me and help me to stand up.

"Let's get back you to bed. I don't know what happen but you really need to get some rest."

He's right. I do really need to get some rest after all of these crazy thing happen to me.

"I need some time to be alone, if you both boys don't mind?" I really have to be alone right now. To get this thing straight.

"As you wish, but if you need anything, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks." My last word for the day before them both left the room.

All these crazy thing making me tired so I fall asleep as soon as they both left the room. I hope all of these unnecessary thing can go away.

Korra (in Kushina body) POV

I don't feel well. I'm not Kushina. That's not me at all. I don't have the mood to continue eating my lunch anymore.

"Minato, I need some time to be alone awhile. If you don't mind."

"Oh, if you say so. I'll came by if you need anything."

"Alight, thank you."

He left the room. Now I'm all alone right now. But that doesn't making me scared because all of these crazy thing making me tired and I fell asleep so fast. I hope I have the answer for all these crazy thing in my mind.

**Damn it! Why Chapter 2 will always be the hardest part to do it? I mean, this chapter took me 3 weeks to done it! 3 WEEKS! It's like a month to make this one single chapter and its making my hand cramp too much! I think I'll update a bit late for the next chapter since my hand are cramp right now. :-P But at least I done the part of it! Proceed to chapter 3! Muahahahhahaahahaha! ~You gotta deal with it dattebane! ~ N sorry for late update! My internet been cut down a month cause my mom forgot to pay it XD**


End file.
